Air Elementor
Air Elementor, also known as X579 Omega Class Bio-Parasitic Subjugation Warrior Ultralink, was one of the Elementors and one of Max Steel's enemies introduced on Season 1. Alongside with his brothers, Air was one of Makino's emissaries on the first Ultralink invasion, but after their leader's death, he now works for the highest bidder such as Mortum and Terrorax. Thanks to the latter, he and his brothers are introduced to the Nexus and becomes a member of the legion. Air Elementor debuted in Elements of Surprise Part One and was voiced by Andrew Francis. History Early Life Sixteen years prior to the series' events, Air was one of Makino's soldiers present on the first Ultralink invasion. He fought against N-Tek's forces, though he was eventually defeated by Jim McGrath and Steel's combined efforts. Season 1 Elements of Surprise Part One In Copper Canyon's canyons, Air is summoned by Miles Dread, who gives him the exact location of one of N-Tek's bases of which his brothers were in. Later on, Air appears and N-Tek's forces align to take him down. Without much effort, Air overpowers them but is eventually "defeated" by Max Steel with his Turbo Blaster. He is taken to N-Tek's prison and reveals that he purposely wanted to be captured by N-Tek's forces so he could save his brothers and unleash the Ultralinks on the facility. With the help of his Stasis Inhibitor, he successfully deactivated the prison of N-Tek and freed his brothers. Earth Elementor tosses a rock on the door of the room where the Ultralinks were located, which ends up activating the security system and as a result they get stuck. His brothers suggest him to activate his stasis inhibitor again, though he advises that there could be unwanted effects or they could even die. After doing so, they end up merging into one giant creature known as Ultimate Elementor. Elements of Surprise Part Two After merging into one being, the Elementors cause havoc on N-Tek's facility and ultimately manages to escape from the base with Commander Forge Ferrus. They bring him to Miles Dread, who uses his robotic bugs to extract information from him. The Elementors leave the base and realize they are having trouble in controlling their new body, as they are constantly fighting with each other to get control. After a while, Dread successfully manages to obtain information of an unknown device located on the water dam of Copper Canyon. He sends Ultimate Elementor, who starts to tear apart the place to find the piece. They ultimately get N-Tek's attention and Max Steel fights against Ultimate Elementor. In order to defeat them, Steel creates Turbo Speed Mode, which easily escapes from Ultimate Air's thunders. They are eventually defeated and frozen, though they manage to escape. The Truth Hurts X Marks the Spot Split Decisions Pick Your Poison Earth Under Siege Part One Earth Under Siege Part Two Season 2 Animated Films The Wrath of Makino Maximum Morphos Team Turbo Turbo-Charged Turbo-Warriors Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Powers * Aerokinesis: His most notable power is his control over the wind. With this power, he is able to create small hurricanes, air blasts, change the composition of air at the point that no aerodynamic designs can stay airborne; such as N-Tek jets and they're missile pods ability to fly straight much less remain aloft, and also make himself turn into a hurricane. **'Flight: '''Thanks to his control over the wind he can fly * '''Superhuman Strength:' Of all the Elementors, he is the strongest after Metallak. He was strong enough to take down Max Steel many times and as a result even Steel pointed out that he was the strongest of his brothers. * Superhuman Durability: He was able to endure the Vortex Interceptor launched by the jets of N-Tek and return to the fight without considerable damage. * Superhuman Speed * Immunity to T.U.R.B.O. Energy: Since he is made out of air, he cannot be hit by T.U.R.B.O. Energy projectiles, nor anything solid. * Enhanced Intelligence: Air is the smartest of the Elementors. For example, in Elements of Surprise Part One, he was intentionally caught by N-Tek's forces in order to free his brothers and unleash a large amount of Ultralinks on their base. Abilities * Leadership skills: He is an exceptional leader. Arsenal * Wind Whip: in Turbo-Warriors, Air got a Whip made out off wind and Terror Energy. Gallery Trivia * After Metal Elementor, Air is the smartest and most powerful of all five Elementors. * It is revealed in Elements of Surprise Part One that Forge Ferrus and Air met before. In The Legend of Ja'em Mk'rah, it is shown that they met on the first Ultralink invasion which happened sixteen years prior to the series' events. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Ultralinks Category:Characters Category:Elementors Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Humans Category:Genderless Category:Future Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Characters voiced by Andrew Francis Category:Deceased Characters